Making Cookies
by smittenskitten
Summary: Christmas time, Eric is helping Sookie make cookies and it's turning out messier than anticipated. Just some fluffy cuteness by the fire. AU/Canon. Mostly post DITF but some chapters are from other installment of the series. December drabbles and prompts.
1. Making Cookies

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris **created the characters, random word generator came up with the words. And I added a few extra.

**Random word generator: **Sugar, Head, Satisfied, Grandmother, Monochrome, Function, Dominant

**A/N:** Just little fluffs. **NO **plot whatsoever.

**Beta**: **treewitch703**

**~O~**

Eric was supposed to be adding _sugar_ to the bowl but he was adding it everywhere but the bowl. Sookie had had it. She was going to kill him for making a mess in her kitchen, as soon as Eric got his face away from her pussy.

Sookie saw his _head_ bobbing up and down, side to side. Her moaning only spurred him on. He was having fun with his lover. He never knew making Christmas cookies could be this much fun. And he was going to make as many as possible.

Eric was _satisfied_ with himself, as he made Sookie cum with his tongue, fingers, and cock. His fangs scraped the skin of her neck and they both moaned in anticipation. Before either of them had the chance to recover, Eric bit down on her neck as they screamed their mutual pleasure.

Sookie's _grandmother's_ house was silent as usual. Both Sookie and Eric stayed wrapped up in a blanket in front of the fire place. Eric's body was cold but it really didn't bother Sookie. She snuggled up against his cool naked body. He pulled her on top of him intertwining their legs.

Eric didn't look as _monochrome_ as he did a few hours ago. When he had arrived at her house, he found Sookie worked up and running back and forth making cookies. He liked the way things had turned out. His skin had taken on a warmer hue, he felt stated.

Sookie and Eric fucked like rabbits and by dawn they were too spent to actually _function_ properly. Laying Sookie down on her bed, Eric went to find a wet cloth to clean them both up. By the time he had returned Sookie was softly snoring in the bed.

Trying not to wake her, Eric hands were as gentle as a vampire could be, which was very. But Sookie stirred as she responded to his every touch. Eric was less _dominant_ over Sookie's life these days which he found rewarding. Sookie yielded to him as easily as she breathed.

**~O~**

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading**

**I am trying to get in the holiday spirit ...so if anyone has any prompt ideas that they would like to read about, let me know,**

**I'll try my best. :p**

**_purrrrrrrr_**


	2. Santa clause is coming to town!

**Disclaimer**: **Charlaine Harris **came up with the characters. **cloudine43 **provided the prompt.

**A/N:** I woke up to find this in my inbox. Which said - "I want to see Eric dress up like Santa."

**Me**: blinks for some time.

**~O~**

Sookie Stackhouse waited for Eric to show up any minute now. She had been waiting on him all night. According to Pam, _Santa_ would be here with his sac around midnight. But Santa Eric had yet to show up.

Hunter was peeking in the dark living room from upstairs. She could feel the child's excitement over seeing a real Santa. Sookie had no idea how to find one. But then Pam, Sookie's best friend suggested the perfect person for the job.

Eric Northman.

He refused as they expected. Then Pam convinced Eric, Sookie would dress up for him, which of course Pam would choose. And if Sookie knew her vampire bestie at all, she knew it wouldn't be an over-sized sweater.

Around midnight, there were some actions going on in the roof. Sookie's face lit up. She peeked from her room to see Santa coming through her chimney. Hunter sat there with fascination, thinking

_Santa is real?_

In the mean time _Santa_ got the gifts he had brought for both Hunter and Sookie and placed them under the tree and then he went up the chimney again.

Hunter ran downstairs screaming Santa. Sookie came in too. They both jumped in excitement saying Santa is real. Sookie blocked Hunter out of her mind so he wouldn't know it was actually Eric.

Sookie didn't even mind dressing up for her Viking now. She actually believed Eric would back down in the last minute and she never thought he would use the chimney.

Hunter made the most adorable face possible as he asked Sookie if he could open his present. Sookie agreed. After finding his toy gun Hunter made some noises around the house and finally he went to bed.

Opening her gift from Santa, Sookie found a pair of socks. They were red with white stripes and the box had a note in it.

_'This was picked up by Pam. _

_They are the only thing you would be wearing, lover._

_E'_

Sookie's face flushed with colors and body tingled with anticipation.

**~O~**

December drabbles, prompt will continue this month.

I am still taking requests. :D

Thanks for reading

_**purrr**_


	3. Gift wrapping time!

**Disclaimer : Charlaine Harris **gave us the golden Viking sex god and yeah Sookie too. And **ebm1** provided the prompts.

**A/N: **The prompt for this chapter was _- some gift wrapping fun _from **ebm1**_._

**~O~**

Eric was throwing wooden logs in the fireplace as Sookie kept working on wrapping the presents. Eric shook his head as he sat down on the couch. His wife always did this.

Most of Sookie's families were fairies and half were. And Eric's family only contained vampires. But they both had too many acquaintances in the supernatural world. And Sookie made sure to mail the gifts so it would reach them before Christmas. Even if they lived in outer space, Eric was sure Sookie would make sure it reached them.

Oh how he loved this crazy woman!

Sookie was grumpy, sleepy and Eric wasn't a bit helpful except for distraction. He sat on the opposite side of her massaging her ankles with skilled hands and his hands went higher a little bit higher and then they were in dangerous territories.

Sookie gave him an amused grin and pulled back her legs before she would give in to him, like she always did.

Eric pouted.

Sookie handed him a box and motioned for him to start wrapping. Eric rolled his eyes but did as Sookie asked.

After wrapping two, Eric noticed his wrappings were indeed better than Sookie's. Within ten minutes the living room was turned into a warzone. Who could wrap up most presents? As Sookie was still a human Eric was forbidden to use his vampire abilities, which was fine by him.

Twenty minutes later. All the presents were gift wrapped. Some looked good, some not so much. They both lay down in the floor panting. Sookie was actually exhausted and Eric knew his non breathing sometimes bothered Sookie, even if she never said the words.

Eric was about to get up and carry her to bed but before he could, Sookie was up and straddling his hips. Eric grunted feeling Sookie's moist heat exactly where he craved the most. Shew kissed him passionately. Sookie leaned down rubbing herself against him then she whispered in Eric's ear, just how exactly she would unwrap him, with her hands, teeth and then lick every inch of his body until dawn.

Eric could only moan.

Sookie kept her promise, and Eric had to stay in the new and improved hidey hole for the day.

**~O~**

And yes I am taking **human **E/S requests too. :D

Thanks for reading.

_**purrrr**_


	4. Under The Mistletoe

**Disclaimer : Charlaine Harris **thank you for making Eric and Sookie and letting me dress them up. And **ILoveVikings** provided the prompts.

**Prompt**: _mistletoe and Erics desk_ from **ILoveVikings**_._

**~O~**

Sookie checked herself before putting on the cranberry red coat. She was a woman on a mission and she was going to get what she wanted.

Her husband.

Eric was working during Christmas Eve this year. He had too much paperwork before New Year's Eve which annoyed him to no end but he was going to finish this.

Pam was screening the crowd when her eyes landed on her bff. She made her way to the blonde wearing cranberry red coat looking rather cautious of her looks. Lacing her hand through Sookie's she walked with her to Eric's office.

Sookie was a little jumpy but she was glad to see Pam. And also grateful that Pam didn't make any snarky comments about her outfit.

Opening the door to Eric's office Sookie was met with the blond head of Eric Northman, and he didn't even bother to look up at her. Frowning she closed the door.

"You are not supposed to be here." Eric said still looking at his computer and typing something in his keyboard.

"You could at least look at me and tell me if I look good." Eric stopped typing and sighed which was absolutely unnecessary for a vampire.

"Darling" Eric couldn't say another word as he saw his wife dropping the coat. His grip on the keyboard was forceful which earned a cracking noise.

"Yes." Sookie seductively walked towards the table. Eric didn't bother getting up from his chair. One is always hard and throbbing when one is married to a completely irresistible woman like Sookie and not to mention her intoxicating one eighth fairy heritage.

She was going to kill him and Eric would die a very happy man.

Sookie sat on Eric's lap wearing the red stockings and candy cane striped corset.

"So do you want to tell me how I look?" Eric was hard and still inside his pants, it didn't really help when Sookie wiggled her ass mercilessly. He groaned.

"You look good enough to eat." Sookie could see Eric's fangs through that sinister grin of his.

"You left me under the mistletoe." Sookie was trying to be serious and Eric just wanted to devour her.

"The _what_ toe?"

"The mistletoe?" Sookie gave him a blank stare as and then she got up from his lap.

Eric whined.

Sookie shooed him with her hand. She went over to the coat where she had dropped it. Bending down to pick it up, Eric let out a growl seeing the view and he was out of his chair rubbing his hard body against Sookie's soft one. Sookie gasped as she was still bend down and she hadn't seen that one coming.

She stood up her face flaming red traveling down to the corset and blending in with the color. She had something in her hand and she dangled it as high as she could. Eric eyed it then looked down at her.

"Whenever two people stand underneath mistletoe, they are suppose to kiss." Eric looked at the mistletoe and remembered Sookie was explaining this to him right before he left.

He smiled and lowered his head capturing her lips with his. He kissed her sweetly taking his time. Sookie was warm all over. The mistletoe had dropped on the ground as she wrapped her arms around Eric, her toes curling inside her shoes. Eric took her in his arms and when they finally broke away, Sookie was at least a foot up from the ground.

She smiled at him.

"Let's go, please?" Eric grinned and helped Sookie put on her coat. They made it back to their home in record time and Eric held the mistletoe in various parts of Sookie's body, making sure he had kissed her through fully.

**~O~**

This chapter is a bit longer than I stick to in drabbles but, meh.

**Laura BF **emailed me a picture prompt and it is UNF *fanself*

Remove spaces or go to my tumblr from profile. (it's a little NSFW-ish)

http : / / smittenskitten. tumblr. com/ post/ 2166208258/ now-it-is-hard-to-resist-my-readers-made-by-the #notes

Thanks for reading.

**_purrrr_**


	5. Getting Snowed In

**Disclaimer : Charlaine Harris **- nom nom nom.

The lovely **Vane3131** provided the prompts.

**Prompt**: _some snow time fun_ from **Vane3131**_.  
_

**A/N: **It got bigger than I wanted but I enjoyed writing this so meh

**Vane3131's **idea was so much fun to write, that I almost ended up making it a round ribbon story.

BUT as you all know I don't do good with AU multiple chapters, so it's a slight AU what if during **DTTW**

I know I know it rarely snows in Bon Temps but I really didn't want to fly them to someplace so they could get snowed in. lol

**Summery**: During the end of **Dead to the world**, the evening Eric was supposedly regained his memory, he didn't. And it snowed.

**~O~**

Standing in her kitchen Sookie kept looking at the clock. Eric would be up soon. She bit her lip as she saw the clock getting closer to five thirty and the sun was almost gone.

She was heating up a bottle of true blood for Eric when a pair of strong arms came around her waist and pulling her body close to a hard one.

His senses overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes enjoying his arms around her. Even though he was dead and cold, Eric had the most delightful chemistry.

Eric inhaled her scent as he embraced Sookie closer to his body. He had missed her warmth.

Last night was a lot of work physically and mentally, for both of them. She had saved his life. She had killed a human, for him. His heart swelled with feelings he never knew existed.

His hands roamed over her soft curves, feeling up her body that he ached for. Sookie's moans did wicked things to him that he never thought possible.

"I have true blood for you." Sookie was trying to distract him with food. But Eric was having none of that as he lifted her off the ground. She squealed in protest but she wasn't able to object when Eric brushed his lips against hers. His kiss made her moan, he had a thousand years to master the technique of kissing, and Sookie wasn't immune to it. Her hormones were live and kicking by just a single kiss from him.

Sookie panted as Eric pulled away from her. Resting his forehead against hers Eric let her took in the much needed oxygen which was apparently vital for her human life.

"I have missed you." Eric's ragged voice ran a chill through Sookie's body. Her arms still around Eric's shoulder, fingers entwined in his hair. Eric rested his hands on the counter trapping Sookie with his entire length.

Not that Sookie minded.

"I missed you too." Sookie placed one of her hand on Eric's stubble check as another rested on his chest, refusing to let go of the physical link with him. Eric pulled away from her letting her hop off the counter. Sookie didn't want him away and she pouted.

Eric chuckled turning around to take the bottle of true blood out of the microwave.

**O. o. O  
**

Sookie curled up against Eric in the couch watching "What An Wonderful Life." Sookie was crying when she noticed Eric's eyes rimmed in red.

"This is beautiful." Eric's word held much more meaning for Sookie. She laid her head against his cold chest. She wondered if a heart stops beating does it stop feeling too! Because Eric definitely felt. She knew Eric Northman would never admit to 'having feelings' and he had masked it quite well for a thousand years. But now that he was stripped from his memory….

She sighed.

Pam hadn't called them yet. And till then they actually didn't have anything to do. Sookie didn't want to and nor did it interest her to know the whereabouts of Debbie Pelt's crops or her car. And she hoped to keep it that way. But the pang in her heart for her missing brother Jason, wouldn't fade away.

"Baby!" Eric's sudden use of this appellation startled her. She looked up to see his blue eyes looking straight into hers. She was enchanted by his beauty. He was gorgeous and she would never know what attracted this Viking towards her. She was after all only a barmaid.

It depressed her to no end.

Sensing Sookie's change of mood, Eric tilted her chin with his fingers and kissed her. He could never get enough of her. For some reason she was getting depressed and he only wanted to make her happy. Sookie kissed him back, but there wasn't the enthusiasm he had hoped for.

Eric scooped her up and then he was in her bedroom. Sookie had no idea what he was doing.

"Eric? What are you doing?" Eric was going through her closet pulling out her warm cloths.

"We are going out." Sookie looked terrified. It was a long time since it had snowed in Bon Temps and this year it did. And not only that, it was a good twelve inch snow too.

Eric had dressed her in the warmest cloths he could find for her and then putting some of those hideous cloths he had, he covered himself.

Sookie wasn't use to the cold and she was shivering. It was night hours and she stayed close to the house. Eric wasn't having any of that.

He hit a snowball towards her. It landed straight on her chest. Sookie was new at this but she managed to make a snow ball and hit one at Eric. She would have missed him too, if he hadn't stepped towards it. He moved a foot to his left, just to get hit by Sookie's snowball.

Sookie squealed in glee and ran after Eric. They ran around for half an hour before finally collapsing on the snowed ground.

It was freezing.

Eric's arm was still around Sookie and strangely, even though this man knew nothing about his identity she felt incredibly safe with him.

Eric turned to look at Sookie who was letting out icy breaths and her lips were turning blue.

"Let's get you inside." Standing up Eric helped her brush off the snow Sookie was still shivering.

"I'll warm you up in no time." He kissed lightly on her forehead making her shudder with delight.

He made sure to warm her up under the hot spray, again. This time he held her captive against the wall making her toes curl, screaming out his name as he slid in and out of her body.

By the end of the night Sookie was warm all over.

**~O~**

**A/N:** I am having so much fun writing this nifty flufflets!

As you can see I am trying to make a daily update so... bring on the prompts people. I love them =D

Thanks for reading

_**purrrr**_


	6. Away

**Disclaimer : Charlaine Harris **- she lives in Olympus and I am a mere mortal.

The lovely **evitakrishna88 **provided the prompts.

**Prompt**: _Sookie gets trapped in Sweden for Christmas_ from **evitakrishna88**_.  
_

**A/N: **Not 500 words. lol.

**Angst alert**. Really didn't want to make it angsty, but it follows me like a lost puppy =/

**Summery**: Post **DITF **Sookie and Eric are no longer together. Sookie thought getting away to Sweden would be a good idea but she gets trapped their for the Holiday.

**~O~**

Sookie rubbed her hands together trying to stay warm. She had wanted to be away from home this year, and this was a perfect getaway. But now, it really didn't seem perfect. She had left Eric behind. And their bond has been weakening over the years so he won't be able to sense her up here. More than that he won't suspect where she was staying.

Sweden.

They had decided as Sookie didn't want to become a vampire that Eric should detach himself from her, they both knew it was impossible. It was not possible to stay away as she still had to work for Eric.

First they had strictly avoided each other when she was called for work but that hurt more. Seeing him grim and acting like she didn't exist. He wasn't even himself. He never flirted like he use to. Neither was she. She was not the same person she had been ten years ago when she had met Eric Northman for the first time.

After some time, Eric started talking to her, again. Whenever they did she realized how much she had loved sharing this moment with him over the years. They hadn't been lovers for a long time but they had been friends.

Her heart felt ripped away from her chest whenever Eric would take one of the fangbanger to his office. The night she had witnessed it first hand, Eric's mouth was attached to a half naked woman, when he met her eyes they didn't falter. He looked into her eyes like he always did as the girl in his arms gave out a whimper, and Sookie knew that cry too well. It wasn't pain.

Sookie knew he would take another but it hurt. She felt her heart was being twisted with a knife.

That was the night she had become feeling less, that was also the night when she became aware of her sterility.

Sookie wanted to go back home. She thought of calling Claude but he would be spending this time with Terry and she didn't want to intrude. He deserve a little bit of happiness after all that he had to suffer. Flying out of here was impossible as her car engine had been frozen in the ice. Now she would stay here until who knows how long. She was trapped here.

Amelia never came back. Tara had a family to take care of so did Jason. Sam had gotten married a few years ago. Sookie was truly alone.

Sometimes she wondered would being a vampire be a bad thing! But now it was pointless. She would never be a vampire. She would never love. She was scarred.

Bill had taken away so much from her, now to this day she never truly trusted anyone. Even with Eric, she had trouble trusting. She was afraid he would break her heart like Bill did. So what was the point on giving him that power? She thought she hadn't given Eric what she had given Bill. Her heart, her trust, her soul. But she found out she was so wrong!

She had given everything and some more. And she wasn't even aware of it. Would she never learn? She had asked herself over and over. Tears pricked her eyes remembering him. He had everything that was her. Her heart, her trust, even her soul. He had the power to crush her. And he did. He broke her left her much worse than Bill did. And she knew Eric wasn't aware of holding such power over her.

She sat in the couch looking at the blaze of fire in the fireplace. She closed her eyes. She reasoned with herself. Would she be missed when she was gone? No one depended on her. She didn't have anyone. She couldn't be with anyone who was normal. She couldn't love anyone even if she tried.

She could die now, and she wouldn't be missed.

She toyed with the idea when she felt a rush of anxiety. She felt suffocated. Suddenly it was hard to breath. She gasped for air. Then after sometime she felt calmness come over her. When she came back to her senses she was on the floor, fires still burning a bright orange. She got up trying to gather her wits as she made her way to the kitchen. She still felt something. Sighing she thought about something else.

Dying.

The pain was back and there was a loud knock on the door. She was puzzled who could it be but there was definitely banging. Opening the door she was met with a tall Viking, who had once known her inside and out. The pain shot through her fiercely. This time it was her heart. Her knees gave away, she was on her knees on the floor, tears flowed freely she gasped trying to catch her breath but it wouldn't come.

Through her eyes she could barely see the tall man but he was there and this time he wasn't standing. He was kneeling down with her, telling her something but Sookie couldn't hear it. Only his name came out of her lips and it was barely a whisper but loud enough for his ears. The doors were closed Sookie felt being lifted from the floor she was cradled against a hard body. She clutched on to him.

Eric held his lover against his body. He was feeling her, her pain was ripping him apart. They held on to the other. None would let go. He was here at last. He wouldn't let go of her now. He would have her as long as she would let him. It was always her decision at the end. He just hoped she would let him have her, even if not eternity, just for now, holding her was enough.

**~O~**

**A/N:** *sniffles*

Thanks for reading_**!**_


	7. Putting up the lights

**Disclaimer : Charlaine Harris **made Eric's thong.

**Vane3131** provided the prompts.

**Prompt**: _putting up the Xmas lights together _from **Vane3131**_.  
_

**A/N: **500 words. wootwoot.

We don't really do this tradition, so I am pretty sure I got most of the stuff wrong.

**CUTE FLUFFYNESS ALERT!**

**Summery**: Eric is putting up the Christmas lights for Sookie.

**~O~**

"Eric a little over to the right… not that much…yeah yeah right there… IT'S PERFECT. JUST THERE. YEAH THAT'S GREAT BABY!" Eric wished Sookie would be that vocal with him in bed. He sighed flying down from the roof. They were putting up Christmas lights. And who better to put them up when you have a flying handyman as your husband?

"Aunt Sookie, are you sure your boyfriend is not Santa?" Sookie and Eric were not married in the human custom, and everyone around thought they had been dating.

"Yes Hunter I am positive. He doesn't wear a red Santa suit, see?" Sookie pointed towards Eric. Hunter huffed and ran inside the house. "He only wears tiny red underwear." Sookie said under her breath but as expected, it didn't escape Eric's super hearing.

"If I remember it right, you love that _tiny_ underwear darling." Eric whispered in Sookie's ear. "Want me to give you a striptease tonight?" Eric teased Sookie. Her face flushed bright red, her mouth dry just picturing Eric in his thong. It should be a funny situation, but by god it wasn't. It was far from it.

Eric's tiny thong really didn't do anything to cover him up. It made Sookie giddy. The tiny stretchy cloth in the front of his crotch just begged for her to reach down and remove it. The behind, well it was a thong, there wasn't anything back there.

Sookie was going to put more lights on the roof, but screw it, she wasn't going to do that when Eric was going to show her lights from another dimension. She ran inside getting Hunter ready for bed. Then she would have a Viking striptease in her room. She was even picking out which song she should put on while he stripped.

Tucking Hunter in the bed Sookie ran to her bedroom. It was dark but she could still see Eric's large frame covering most of the bed. Suddenly tiny little red and yellow lights lit on. They were shaped together in front of Eric's crotch.

"Merry Christmas wife!"

_'Oh my Santee!'_

**~O~**

**A/N:** More prompts drabbles are always welcomed.

Thanks for reading.

_**purrrr**_


	8. Picture Prompt

**Disclaimer: God bless Charlaine Harris. **And **Laura BF **for the picture prompt *shifty eyes***  
**

**Prompt:** It was a picture **Laura BF** emailed me. Anyone interested in seeing it, draw me a line or go to my tumblr

**A/N: **Know I said daily updates but **Galla **got me started with a book and I couldn't put down. I love that woman *sigh*

**~O~**

Eric waited for Sookie to join him in his bedroom.

Sookie huffed trying to manage the courage to go out and face Eric.

It was Sookie's first night at their new place. Eric wanted to make an impression. He stripped down to his boxers. He isn't a boxer brief guy but he wanted to surprise Sookie. He wore white Calvin Klein underwear that often shows up on magazines and Sookie can't stop staring. Eric let his hair lose.

Sookie checked her ass in the mirror for the millionth time. The bow was perfect and yet she wasn't sure. She was going to offer Eric the one thing she has never offered anyone.

Her ass.

She was scared. She didn't know if she could go through with it. But a wise person once said, 'you never know until you try.'

By god she was going to try.

_Or tell Eric to stop if it was too much._

Eric moved away from the dresser to the bed. Then in the window. He couldn't decide where to stand. Then he leaned against the bed combing his hair with his fingers. The bed post supported most of his bodily weight. He stood there waiting. Sookie was still inside the bathroom.

Sookie did some breathing exercise, seeing her ass was as _fit_ as ever she opened the door.

"Taaadaaa." Sookie was going to surprise Eric, but seeing him in boxer briefs looking like Travis Fimmel, she couldn't breathe.

Eric lost his footing falling on the floor, regaining his composer immediately. Viking never saw this coming.

Her ass was wrapped with a ribbon. Waiting for him to open. She was giving him her ass!

If his heart could beat he would have a cardiac arrest right now.

"Eric?" Sookie's hands were on her hips and her torso was also bare. Eric's fangs run out. He was loathing his boxer briefs right now.

"Sookie?" Eric leered looking at her naked breast and the bow waiting to be ripped off. He was a happy _happy_ Viking.

Oh there must be a Santa!

"You are wearing boxers!"

"You are wearing nothing at all?" Eric smirked creeping up to her like the predator he is. It wasn't a funny situation. She was naked, her ass was wrapped like a Christmas present, Eric had a boxer briefs on and he was swaggering on it. She wanted to slap him silly or fuck his brains out. Seeing the smug look on his face, the first one sounded more tempting.

But she was terrified.

His fangs were extended. He was carefully removing the Calvin Klein _undees_ and he made sure to make a show for it. The boxers landed somewhere behind the bed soon the ribbon followed.

Like Sookie had thought 'By god she was going to try.'

And they did just that.

**~O~**

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading**

**_purrrr_**


	9. Party time in Fangtasia

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris *shifty eyes*. **And **angieluff **provided the prompt.**  
**

**Prompt:** _Christmas party at Fangtasia_ from **angieluff**

**A/N: **HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

**Summery**: Post **From Dead to Worse**. Pam is having a Christmas party and everyone is invited to _North Pole _I mean Fangtasia.

**~O~**

Pam ran from one end to the other in Fangtasia. She wore a sexy green and red colored elf costume.

She loved it.

For the first time in centuries she was allowed to celebrate Christmas on her own. And it was going to be perfect.

Eric sat in his office letting Pam do what she wanted. She had good business strategies and he was sure his child would come up with magnificent _vampiry_ Christmas for the supernatural world to remember.

Sookie had received a Christmas card on her mail couple of days ago from Fangtasia signed by Eric Northman, inviting her to join him and his loyal subjects to the Party of the year.

She wore a dress from Tara's tog. It was blood red dress with white borders. She wasn't sure about the gifts she should get Eric and Pam so she brought two True Blood all you can drink coupons from Merlotte's.

Parking the car in front of Fangtasia, she saw William T Compton. He bid her a merry Christmas as Sookie waved him good evening. Bill showed her inside. Opening the door she collided with a wall. It was Alcide Herveaux.

"Alcide?"

"Hi Sookie." He hugged her wishing her a merry Christmas.

"Wow!" Sookie was speechless when she saw the decoration. It was North Pole. At least that's what it looked like.

"Yeah!" Alcide agreed. Sookie saw some regular faces of the bar some familiar faces from Hot Shots and some from even Mississippi.

Eric had outdone himself.

Most of the guests were too stunned to pick up their jaws from the floor.

"Sookie?" Pam's dressed herself like Santa's little elf, Sookie tried stifling her laughter and succeeded. But Alcide didn't.

Pam arched her eyebrow taking in the tall werewolf in his human form. She sultrily smiled at him making him stop; he knew what he was going to get from Santa's _sexy_ helper after the party. Sookie could swear Alcide whimpered when Pam traced her fingers on his shoulder.

Pam was really open to all kind of spices!

Sookie walked toward Eric's office. It's been awhile that they had seen each other. She knew he was busy with the takeover and the people from the other state. But she hoped he had some time for her tonight.

She checked her dress soothing down the wrinkles and knocked on Eric's door.

"Come in." Sookie walked inside to find Eric in his usual sweatpants and flip-flops; he just forgot a minor detail while dressing. He had left out the shirt. Her face flushed with bright colors.

"Sookie." Eric smiled at her. She nodded. It was nice seeing him, and she liked him more when he wasn't being his pervert self.

She closed the door behind her. Eric watched her with a lazy smile; it was the first time he had gotten five minutes without hitting on her.

She was surprised.

"What are you doing?" Sookie saw the tee shirts lying in the couch. All new, still waiting to be unwrapped.

A red one with a moose on it. A white one with a Grinch on it.

"Nice shirts." Sookie commented and received a droll stare from Eric.

Deciding he would rather go naked then the presented moose and Grinch, he put on the black tee shirt and left his office with Sookie.

Standing in his club he couldn't form any words. His eyes rimmed with blood. Sookie never knew him to be an 'emotional being'. But she really wasn't sure what was going through Eric's head.

Pam ran after the reindeer that had gotten away from the Santa sleigh.

It was truly North Pole in here.

"PAM." Eric roared with anger. Pam was indeed busy handling the reindeer but Alcide was helping along with some other weres.

Sookie liked how Pam had found herself a Christmas tradition and she didn't want Eric to ruin it. She grabbed his arm before he was gone. Eric turned to glare at her. But Sookie cut him off with a kiss. Her hands tightly locked around his face not letting him escape her grasp. Eric growled.

"If you let Pam have her party, we can leave and have a party of our own." She placed her hand on his crotch.

Sookie and Eric partied on their own in Eric's house of the rest of the night. In Eric's mind this was way better than a party at Fangtasia.

The food was better.

And Sookie showed him some of her dancing skills in bed as well.

Best party ever!

In the mean time Pam had a lot of fun sitting in Santa's lap and telling him what she wanted. Alcide, who had agreed to be Santa on Pam's request, nodded on her every demand. He was rather busy feeling up her body with his hands.

Who knew even a cold woman could be this hot.

**~O~**

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for participating on my _fluffcapde _for the past few days.I certainly had fun with each one of them.

I guess it's time for us to wrap this up. There were a few more, I am sorry that I couldn't write them all.

But I say 9 chapters is a good number * compare to how lazy I am on updates *

Enjoy the holidays everyone!

**Thank you for reading**

**_purrrr_**


End file.
